We Dont Talk Anymore
by CrazyCullen1
Summary: Edward e Bella vivem um relacionamento conturbado durante anos. Agora, ele está prestes a casar. Será que ainda dá tempo de resolver as coisas?


**Disclaimer: Crepúsculo não me pertence. Mas essa história sim. Lembre-se plágio é crime!**

**Essa é a minha última one -shot do ano e ela é dedicada à minha querida amiga julia_muniz. Amiga, espero que apesar de tudo, você possa gostar do seu presente de aniversário atrasado.**

* * *

**We Don't Talk Anymore**

**Dezembro de 2012**

O grupo de jovens estava lotado. Tinha um tempinho que Edward não aparecia por ali e ele podia ver vários rostos novos entre o pessoal. Mas um específico logo chamou sua atenção. Ela tinha o rosto em formato de coração, olhos cor de chocolate e longos cabelos castanhos, quase batendo em sua cintura. Ela conversava animadamente com Rosalie, a líder do grupo, e assim que ele ouviu a gargalhada dada pela novata, depois de Rose ter dito algo, ele soube que precisava se aproximar.

"Oi Rose" – disse se aproximando das duas com a mão no bolso, ligeiramente tímido.

"Edward, é bom te ver de volta. Achei que tinha se cansado da gente" – a loira disse dando dois beijinhos no rosto do rapaz antes de se voltar para a garota parada à sua frente. – "Bella, esse é o Edward. Edward, essa é a Bella. Ela se juntou à gente mês passado."

"Oi prazer" – Edward disse sem saber direito como cumprimentá-la, mas sua incerteza foi logo resolvida pela morena que deu um passo à frente, abraçando-o e dando dois beijos nas bochechas do rapaz.

"Finalmente eu estou conhecendo o famoso Edward. Rose parece gostar muito de você" – ela disse, fingindo não notar as bochechas vermelhas do rapaz, enquanto tentava calcular em sua mente quanto anos ele deveria ter. Já seria muito ruim querer dar uns pegas em alguém no grupo de jovens da igreja, tudo o que ela não precisava é que ele fosse muito mais novo do que ela.

"Ela é obrigada a gostar, afinal, somos quase família."

"A é?" – Isabella perguntou como quem não quer nada.

"Ela namora meu irmão mais velho, Emmett."

"Cunhado não é parente, Edward" – ela disse rindo. – "Eu não gosto muito de alguns primos meus, imagina um cunhado."

"Pessoal, vamos começar a reunião" - Rosalie disse de repente, e só então os dois perceberam que a loira não estava mais ao lado deles.

Duas horas depois a reunião chegava ao fim. Eles finalmente tinham decidido sobre as doações de Natal e sobre a função de cada uma na festa de fim de ano da paróquia. Bella já estava começando a descer a rua em direção a sua casa quando ouviu alguém chamando seu nome. Ao olhar para trás viu Edward correndo atrás dela.

"Eu estava pensando, será que você topa sair comigo qualquer dia desses?"

**XXXX**

**Dezembro de 2013**

"Edward, aqui não" – Bella disse tentando resistir aos beijos que o rapaz deixava pelo seu queixo, orelha e pescoço, enquanto sua a mão apertava a bunda da morena, colando-a mais ao seu corpo. Ela podia sentir o quanto ele estava ficando animado. – "Alguém pode chegar e pegar a gente."

"Que peguem."

"Pelo amor de deus, Edward, estamos dentro de uma igreja."

"Deus prega o amor, Bells. Eu não estou fazendo nada além de cumprir o mandamento dele. Agora para de reclamar e me beija."

Mas logo as vozes vindas do pátio alertaram para a chegada dos outros e a morena tratou de correr para o banheiro para se arrumar, deixando Edward sozinho para lidar com quem quer que fosse que estivesse chegando e com o problema que ele certamente tinha entre as pernas.

**XXXX**

**Dezembro de 2014**

"Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você" – Isabella disse correndo até o rapaz que a segurou e a rodou em seus braços. Os dois rindo um para o outro.

Mas mais cedo do que Edward gostaria a morena o largou ao perceber a chegada dos pais e irmãos dele.

"Eu estou tão orgulhoso de você, meu filho" – o pai de Edward disse, o puxando para um abraço.

"Nem acredito que todos os meus bebês estão formados agora" – Esme disse puxando o caçula para um abraço apertando, não sem antes apertar sua bochecha, fazendo o rapaz corar, enquanto todos riam.

"É bom ver você aqui, Bella" – Carlisle disse se aproximando de onde a morena se encontrava com Emmett e Rosalie, fingindo não prestar atenção na interação entre pais e filho. – "Vamos comemorar a formatura do Edward em uma pizzaria aqui perto, espero que você venha com a gente."

"Obrigada, Carlisle, mas vocês devem estar querendo comemorar em família. Eu vou numa próxima ou a gente combina um jogo do _Giants_ para irmos juntos durante a temporada."

"Claro, querida, vamos marcar sim" – ele disse indo se juntar à esposa. – "Vou deixar vocês dois se despedirem."

"Poxa, Bells, é minha formatura, vamos com a gente" – Edward pediu, fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorro sem dono.

"Eu não acho que devo. Esse é um momento entre família. Eu já vim na colação e já te dei o beijo que queria. A gente se vê durante a semana."

"A Rose vai" – ele disse puxando a garota para seus braços, falando baixo em seu ouvido, do jeito que sabia que ela gostava. – "Além do mais, você só não é minha namorada porque não aceita meu pedido. Vamos? Meu presente de formatura."

"Tá bom, garoto. Eu vou! Mas se comporte." – e depois de um selinho rápido, afinal a família dele ainda estava ali por perto, os dois seguiram de mãos dadas para se juntar aos outros.

**XXXX**

**Dezembro de 2015**

"Eu te amo!"

Edward sentia como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme dos ombros. Ele sentia aquilo há tanto tempo e várias vezes se segurou para não dizer aquelas três palavrinhas por medo de Isabella surtar, mas agora que elas tinham saído, ele simplesmente estava feliz por ter falado. É claro que ele queria que ela falasse de volta, mas ele poderia lidar com o que quer que fosse que ela tivesse para oferecer naquele momento.

Entre todos os altos e baixos daqueles anos, ele sabia que do jeito dela ela também amava ele. Ela só era mais fechada e tinha mais dificuldades para demonstrar o que sentia. Ela podia ser efusiva com os amigos, com os adolescentes que ajudava, como assistente social, mas quando o assunto era o coração, a morena se fechava e ele estava disposto a mostrar para ela que ela não precisava temer o que quer que fosse com ele.

"Obrigada, mas... Eu tenho que ir" – a morena respondeu rapidamente, sentindo as lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. Ela precisava sair dali antes que começasse a chorar. Sabia que se começasse não seria capaz de parar tão cedo e não queria fazer isso na frente dele. Edward não merecia isso. Por que ela não podia dizer que também amava ele, como qualquer outra garota faria? Como ele merecia?

"Bells, espera, vamos conversar."

Mas já era tarde e a garota de cabelos castanhos já corria em disparada pela rua.

**XXXX**

**Dezembro de 2016**

Isabella tinha acabado de descer do ônibus depois de um dia pesado de trabalho quando o viu entrando em um café, de mãos dadas com uma loira. Sua primeira vontade foi seguir os dois e entrar no café também, como em uma terrível coincidência. Bem, não tinha deixado de ser mesmo. Mas não se prestaria a isso, por mais curiosa que estivesse. Ela não merecia isso e ele também não.

Acabou ligando para seu terapeuta e marcando uma sessão extra para a manhã seguinte e seguiu para a casa de Rosalie que, em todos aqueles anos, acabara virando amiga e confidente. As duas passaram a noite tomando sorvete, drinks e assistindo comédias românticas na TV e como em um acordo tácito, o nome de Edward não foi citado nenhuma vez. Rose era espera demais para saber que a chegada da amiga naquele estado em sua casa, sem aviso prévio, tinha nome e sobrenome: Edward Cullen.

**XXXX**

**Dezembro de 2017**

"O que você vai fazer no ano novo?" – Edward perguntou enquanto terminava de colocar a camisa e se sentava para calçar o sapato, olhando por sobre os ombros para a morena ainda enrolada nos lençóis.

"Vou para a Pensilvânia visitar os meus pais."

"Você bem que podia ir pra festa do Emm e da Rose comigo" – o rapaz disse se debruçando na cama, deixando alguns selinhos nos lábios da morena.

"Tem mais de um ano que eu não visito meus pais, Edward, e este foi o único período de férias que eu consegui.

"Nós podemos conversar antes de você ir?" – ele perguntou parecendo ligeiramente nervoso. – "Você sabe que eu te amo, Bells, mas se as coisas forem para ser como eram antes, apenas eu me esforçando para dar certo, eu não sei se quero dessa vez."

"Tudo isso por que eu vou passar o ano novo com os meus pais e não em uma festa estúpida com você?" – Isabella perguntou se levantando e caminhando em direção ao banheiro, batendo a porta.

"Você sabe que não é só isso"- Edward gritou em direção a porta. – "Com a gente nunca é."

**XXXX**

**Dezembro de 2018**

_Edward,_

_Faz um ano que não nos vemos e as poucas notícias que tenho de você são por meio de Rose ou às vezes quando por coincidência encontro seu pai ou sua mãe na rua. Eles são sempre tão queridos e gentis comigo que acho que nunca souberam o quanto eu quebrei o coração do filho deles._

_Eu soube que você está feliz e isso me deixa feliz. De verdade. Você é um rapaz maravilhoso, Edward e qualquer mulher será muito sortuda por ter você. Você merece ser feliz. E eu torço por isso todos os dias._

_Torço também para que um dia você me perdoe por tudo o que eu te fiz passar, pelo o que eu não fui capaz de te dar. Eu te amei, acredite em mim. Da minha forma eu te amei. Meu amor apenas não foi suficiente para você e eu não sei se algum dia eu vou me livrar dos meus traumas e me abrir o suficiente para amar alguém a esse ponto. Mas saiba que você chegou perto. E eu venho trabalhando isso cada vez mais na minha terapia._

_Essa carta é para te pedir para não desistir do amor e para, se eu puder, te pedir para não me odiar. Eu tentei ser a minha melhor versão para você._

_Sua,_

_Isabella_

**XXXX**

**31 de dezembro de 2019 – 18h30**

A música no bar estava cada vez mais alta. Edward observava Emmett e Jasper, seu primo que morava em Londres e tinha vindo apenas para o casamento, rindo em um canto do balcão, ambos já ligeiramente alcoolizados. A maioria dos convidados da despedida de solteiro organizada por Emmett ainda não tinha chegado.

Sem pensar muito, pegou um guardanapo sobre o balcão e começou a riscar algumas palavras. Quando viu, tinha escrito uma carta para Isabella. Uma maldita carta.

Quase como se alguém estivesse fazendo um complô contra ele _We Don't Talk Anymore_ começou a tocar no bar. Ele sabia o quanto ela era apaixonada por _Charlie Puth_, sempre fingia implicar com ela por causa disso.

Sem pensar muito, largou algumas notas em cima do balcão e correu em direção à porta. Ainda ouviu a voz de Emmett perguntando onde ele ia, mas não tinha tempo, depois conversaria com o irmão com calma, ele precisava resolver a bagunça que sua vida tinha se transformado.

**XXXX**

**31 de dezembro de 2019 - 20h45**

Assim que saiu do apartamento de Heidi, Edward respirou aliviado. Estava triste, é claro, mas como havia dito para a garota, se eles fossem sinceros um com o outro, os dois estavam apressando as coisas e tentando usar aquele casamento para suprir desejos e necessidades que não incluíam necessariamente o outro. Afinal, quem casa com alguém com menos de um ano de relacionamento?

Enquanto descia a rua, pensando no que faria a seguir, pegou o celular, enviando uma mensagem para a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento.

_Oi Rose, preciso da sua ajuda._

_O que você quer?_

_O endereço da Bella._

_Hahahahaha, muito engraçado, Edward._

_É sério, Rose, por favor._

_Você vai se casar amanhã, Edward, deixa a Bella em paz._

_Por favor, Rose. Uma última conversa. É tudo o que eu estou pedindo._

**XXXX**

**31 de dezembro de 2019 - 22h**

**BPOV**

Eu sempre amei festejar o ano novo. Adorava me reunir com minhas amigas, beber, festejar, ir para a praia, pular sete ondinhas. Mas naquele ano tudo o que eu queria era dormir dia 31 e acordar só no dia dois de janeiro. E tudo por culpa de Edward Cullen. Ou melhor dizendo, por minha culpa se eu fosse bem sincera. Mas vamos combinar, melhor colocar a culpa nele mesmo. Tudo o que eu não precisava no último dia do ano era ficar me autoanalisando.

Há alguns meses eu estava saindo do metrô, perto de casa, no West Village, quando encontrei Mike, primo e um dos melhores amigos de Edward. Acabamos tomando um café e não tive como não perguntar sobre ele, só não esperava ouvir que ele se casaria no primeiro dia do ano que estava prestes a começar. Desde aquele dia, por mais que eu tentasse não pensar, toda vez que eu olhava para um calendário era como se uma contagem regressiva automática surgisse em minha cabeça.

Rose tinha se autoconvidado para passar o réveillon comigo, mas eu recusei. Tudo que eu queria era passar aquela noite com meus filmes preferidos na TV, muito álcool e Felicity, minha gata. Estava prestes a dar o play em _27 dresses_, quando duas coisas aconteceram simultaneamente: o alerta de mensagens no meu celular e a campainha tocando.

Gritei um já vai, ao mesmo tempo em que peguei o celular. Enquanto me dirigia para a porta, desbloqueei o celular e vi que eram nada mais nada menos do que cinco mensagens de Rosalie, todas contendo apenas a frase: _Me perdoa! _Estava pronta para enviar uma mensagem perguntando o que a doida tinha feito, mas ao abrir a porta, tudo fez sentido para mim. Eu queria matar Rosalie Hale!

"Você não devia estar na sua despedida de solteiro?" – perguntei, caminhando para dentro da sala e deixando a porta aberta.

"Posso entrar?"

"Não sei. O que está fazendo aqui?" – perguntei, colocando Felicity no colo, quase como um escudo de proteção entre nós dois.

Observei Edward entrar e fechar a porta antes de se virar novamente na minha direção. Eu podia vê-lo observando o apartamento: as fotos no mural que ocupava quase uma parede inteira logo na entrada, as plantas na estante que servia de separação entre as duas salas, os quadros de Casablanca acima do sofá...

"Adorei a decoração" – ele disse, como se soubesse que eu o observava. – "É tão você."

"Obrigada" – respondi em um fio de voz, apertando ainda mais Felicity em meu colo. Eu sabia que a gata não estava gostando nem um pouco daquilo e sua insatisfação veio na forma de um miado sofrido.

"E essa gracinha, quem é?" – ele perguntou se aproximando ainda mais.

E como uma grande vendida que ela era a gata se esticou toda para receber o carinho na cabeça que ele ofereceu a ela e Bella podia jurar ter ouvido um ronronar. Maldita gata vendida.

"Felicity" – respondeu, arrancando uma sonora gargalhada do rapaz à sua frente.

"Deixa eu adivinhar, ou era isso ou era Kate?" – perguntou, ainda acariciando a gata.

"Algo assim" – respondeu, tentando evitar o sorriso ao perceber que ele ainda se lembrava de coisas tão simples sobre ela. – "Você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui quando deveria estar na sua despedida de solteiro, Edward."

"Eu abandonei a despedida de solteiro."

"O que foi? A festa estava chata e você resolveu ver se conseguia algo mais animado aqui?"

"Você sabe que eu não faria algo tão baixo com você" – Edward respondeu e eu pude ver a tristeza em seu rosto. – "Eu saí porque não vai ter mais casamento."

"Quê? Como assim não vai ter mais casamento?" – perguntei assustada. Felicity aproveitou o momento para escapar do meu colo, se esfregando nas pernas de Edward antes de ir se deitar na caixa de papelão localizada à frente da TV, um de seus cantos preferidos.

"Podemos nos sentar?" – Edward perguntou, olhando para o sofá à nossa frente. "Se depender de mim a conversa vai ser longa."

Apenas acenei com a cabeça, me acomodando no canto do sofá onde estava antes, enquanto ele se posicionava à minha frente, no tapete felpudo.

"Eu não sei por onde começar" – ele disse de repente, o olhar perdido nas mãos sobre o colo.

"Que tal pelo começo?"

"Eu conheci Heidi no trabalho. Ela era divertida, engraçada, eu não tinha que ficar me controlando ao lado dela sobre ser ou não intenso sobre como eu me sentia. À princípio eu estava relutante em sair com ela, mas as pessoas me diziam que eu precisava seguir em frente, que eu precisava dar um basta na nossa história, que aquela indefinição no que a gente vivia estava me fazendo mal, que talvez me ver com outra fosse o que você precisasse para entender que realmente me amava e então eu comecei a sair com ela." – Ele começou a contar, quase como se estivesse deixando um grande segredo sair.

"Você quer algo para beber?" – perguntei ao me dar conta que não conseguiria ouvir tudo aquilo sem álcool em minhas veias.

"Uma cerveja seria ótimo."

Levantei-me indo até a geladeira, pegando duas _skol beats_. Ao me ver indo até a geladeira, Felicity se aproximou, miando enlouquecidamente, fazendo Edward olhar para a cena que se desenrolava atrás dele.

"Ela quer sachê" – eu disse, entregando a cerveja para ele. – "Não sei se você gosta, mas é a única cerveja que entra aqui em casa."

"Obrigado" – ele disse abrindo a cerveja e dando um longo gole. – "Não vai dar sachê pra ela?" – perguntou acariciando a gata que já estava deitada confortavelmente entre suas pernas.

"Não, ela já comeu sachê hoje. Se quiser, ela pode comer ração agora" – disse, observando a forma carinhosa como ele acariciava Felicity. – "Você estava me contando como conheceu sua noiva."

"Ex-noiva."

"Que seja."

"Agora eu percebo que o meu relacionamento com ela já começou errado. Mas na época era fácil estar com ela. Ela não me exigia demais, não havia cobranças. Diferente da gente, era fácil e eu fui levando, fui deixando ser levado. Acho que eu estava tão ansioso por alguém que me amasse que quando ela disse que me amava, alguns meses depois, eu me empolguei e quando vi já estava pedindo a ela para casar comigo. Foi tudo rápido demais. Precipitado demais. Meus pais, Emmett, Mike, ninguém entendeu nada. Todo mundo tentou me alertar, mas eu não queria pensar. Eu apenas queria viver o momento. E era fácil viver o momento com ela." – Edward continuou contando, ainda sem me encarar. - "Eu não me permitia pensar em você, perguntar sobre você, nada. Estava tudo indo bem, pelo menos eu achava. Essa semana eu sonhei com você todos os dias. Você aparecia vestida de noiva no meio do casamento e me pedia para não me casar com ela. Seus olhos tristes sempre me faziam acordar desesperado e eu não conseguia me livrar deles durante todo o dia, por mais que eu tentasse."

A essa altura nós dois já estávamos chorando e pelo menos Felicity teve a decência de sair do colo de Edward e vir para o meu ao ver o meu estado.

"Meu pai teve uma crise no bar onde Emmett organizou a maldita despedida de solteiro e me disse um monte de coisas, sendo me chamar de covarde a mais leve delas. Além disso ele repetiu algumas vezes que casamentos podem ser desfeitos até na porta da igreja" – ele disse fazendo uma imitação quase perfeita de Carlisle, o que me fez rir entre as lágrimas. – "Logo em seguida começou a tocar _We Don't Talk Anymore_ e eu só conseguia pensar no quanto você gostava daquela música e o quanto ela tinha a ver com a gente e aquele era o empurrão que eu precisava. Saí da festa, fui até Heidi, conversei com ela, terminamos tudo e então convenci Rose a me dar o seu endereço e aqui estou eu." – Ele concluiu, finalmente me encarando.

"Você recebeu a carta que eu te enviei ano passado?"

"Sim."

"Por que nunca me respondeu?"

"Eu respondi. Só nunca tive a coragem que você teve para enviar. Eu não era maduro o suficiente para desejar que você fosse feliz com outra pessoa, para abrir mão de você como você parecia estar abrindo mão de mim. Além do mais, eu senti muita raiva de você com aquela carta. O tempo todo eu só queria que você confessasse para si mesma que me amava. Porque eu sabia que você amava, Bells. Você só precisava aceitar isso para você. Mas justo quando eu tinha decidido seguir em frente, abrir mão, você decide me enviar aquela carta. Eu fiquei muito puto. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Então talvez eu tenha sido um pouco duro na resposta e não quis enviar porque o que estava na resposta não era verdadeiramente o que eu sentia."

"Eu esperei uma resposta por todo esse tempo. Eu precisava de uma resposta para fechar essa história."

"Talvez nossa história ainda não fosse para ser fechada. Não desse jeito" – ele disse se levantando e se sentando ao meu lado no sofá. – "Eu escrevi uma carta para você hoje enquanto estava no bar, você quer ver?"

Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça, observando ele tirar um guardanapo dobrado do bolso da calça.

_Bella,_

_se você soubesse o quanto tenho pensado em você nas últimas semanas. Mentira, se você soubesse o quanto nunca parei de pensar em você, tenho certeza de que soltaria aquela sua risada escandalosa e diria: 'Edward, seu patético'. _

_Meu pai acabou de sair daqui, puto comigo, me chamando de covarde. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, Bells, mas sinto como se tivesse chegado a um ponto sem volta. _

_Quando foi que me tornei essa pessoa que simplesmente vai se deixando ser levado?_

_Eu sinto a sua falta, muito. Mas o que mais sinto falta é das novas conversas. Da facilidade com que eu podia falar de tudo com você. Das coisas simples e das sérias também. Eu não consigo conversar com ela. Pelo menos não como era com você._

_Eu te amo. Sempre foi você, Bells. Sempre vai ser você. _

_Seu Edward_

Continuei segurando o papel, já manchado com minhas lágrimas, pelo o que me pareceram horas, até que senti suas mãos pegando as minhas tentativamente, até finalmente me puxar para um abraço. Permanecemos abraçados até que os primeiros fogos começaram a ser ouvidos do lado de fora, o que imediatamente fez Felicity pular do meu colo para debaixo do sofá. Ela odiava fogos.

Edward encarou meus olhos, rindo e em seguida seus lábios estavam nos meus, suaves, um beijo doce e calmo. Mais cedo do que eu gostaria ele se afastou, mantendo apenas nossas testas coladas uma na outra.

"Desculpa por isso, mas você sabe o que diz a tradição: à meia-noite do último dia do ano devemos beijar a pessoa que queremos que esteja ao nosso lado por todo o ano que vai começar. E eu não quero ninguém mais além de você, Bella. Sei que nosso relacionamento nunca foi perfeito. Mas ele é nosso e é isso que importa."

"Eu te amo, Edward. Eu demorei, mas finalmente entendi isso."

E antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa os lábios dele estavam novamente nos meus. Eu não sabia o que 2020 me reservava, mas eu sabia que no que dependesse de mim, Edward não sairia do meu lado neste novo ano, e nem nos próximos.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: Desculpa pela one-shot triste no último dia do ano, mas este foi um pedido especial para uma amiga muito especial. Julinha, espero que você não me odeie muito neste momento. A todo mundo que chegou até aqui e que me acompanhou durante mais este ano eu só tenho a agradecer e a desejar um 2020 de muita paz e prosperidade para todos.**

**Nas últimas duas semanas eu postei outras duas one-shots e para quem comentou na one de Natal, eu prometo que logo logo enviarei um extra. Então, se ainda não tiver comentado, corre que ainda dá tempo.**

**É isso gente, Feliz Ano Novo e até 2020! Beijos!**


End file.
